


Our Last Chance

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Goodbyes, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: That chance encounter between two people from such different universes couldn’t possibly ever repeat itself.This was a possibly once in a lifetime chance.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Our Last Chance

It was their last night together, and they had spent the evening dancing shirtless in the middle of a crowd.  
Junhoe had been drunk, wild and uncoordinated, moving like a whirl in the crowd, who parted for him like water.  
The end of the holiday was at hand. With it the end of the bright Mediterranean Sea, blazing blue against the whitewashed walls of his bungalow. 

With it also came the end of them, whatever they were. He had lost track of the definition after a week. 

Were they short term lovers? Buddies? A teacher and a student?

Jiwon ruminated on it as he shouldered Junhoe across the narrow streets of Santorini. He guessed he’s been a teacher of sorts. He had taught the man how to be… How to be made love to in a different way.

And much to his chagrin what he had done throughout the week was making love, rather than just fucking.  
Jiwon did not have time for making love. He was a man who fucked, effectively and hard. Who played with the body of his willing partners and brought them to unexpected heights of pleasure.

But with Junhoe… He hadn’t just bent him over and railed him like a slut, despite wanting to do so. He hadn’t slapped that beautiful face with his hard dick dripping in throat slime after hours of sensual, throat fucking.   
The powerplay of domination and submission that made his dick hard, that turned him from a man into a sinewy predator in the bars and clubs he stalked for prey had vanished, with a well-placed smile.

Jiwon had, instead, adored him.

From Junhoe’s well-turned ankle, to the fleshy rise of the nipples. From the smooth skin of his testicles to the delicate shell of his ear. Jiwon had explored his alabaster skin. Watched it grow golden in the sun as they made love in his tiny patio when the sun was brightest - heedless of onlookers.

Jiwon had committed all details to memory. He had made a three-dimensional map of memories of that perfect body, from tongue feeling alone.

He had also humbled Junhoe. But – and he realised with a certain dread – not to cater to his own pleasure.   
To cater to his. Only by breaking his pride, could he have been disarmed to enjoy pleasure in his entirety. If he had been a poet, he would have said that he was breaking the god to bring forward the human.  
But he wasn’t, so he didn’t.

Jiwon could remember that moment. It was day 3. Junhoe was seated in his chair naked. The shadow of slats in the window criss-crossed his sweaty body. He had opened his legs languorously, looking at him under heavy lashes.

Jiwon had been servicing Junhoe for two full days by then. And servicing had been the word for it. Servicing and worship. Reading the lowering of lashes. The movement of his hands. The swelling of his cock and the twitch of the round mounds of his ass. He could recognize when he was asking for more. Wordlessly. Always wordlessly.

As Junhoe shifted under the sun, Jiwon noticed that his dick had hardened. It was still coated with remnants of dry spit and pre-cum. His hole, which he displayed without shame, was still slightly gaped. Glazed with lube and Jiwon’s come. It twitched.

Jiwon had spent the last two days using every single trick in his arsenal - his mouth, his ass, his cock, his hands - to see Junhoe’s face contorted in ecstasy. To see his marble body flushed, his nipples perked up, his muscles glistening with sweat as he shot milky loads in every available surface. To make him moan. Not just lie there and take it but push back. Take more dick in.  
Before he even realised what he was doing, Jiwon had asked it.

“What do you want?”

Junhoe’s face was puzzled for a second and Jiwon understood why. It’s hard for a god to understand petty mortal concerns such as asking.

As a way of answering he had licked his lips. He had smiled. He opened his legs even further, wincing, He must have been sore after the previous night’s fuck, in the floor next to the bed. And the one in the morning standing in the shower... 

And the lazy make out session that followed in which they have shared Junhoe’s creamy load in a sticky kiss, as Jiwon fingered him lazily.  
Jiwon had kept his focus. There was an important lesson to be learned there.

“Use your words Junhoe…”

Junhoe just flashed him a pearly smile and started flipping his dick. Picking up a bit of that tasty pre-cum and rubbed it on his lips. He as a quick learner.

But Jiwon was a teacher, and in his attitude. Junhoe, for all his god like demeanour was no different from the countless parade of beautiful men he had bedded. Men whose beauty had shielded them from having to be anything but receivers of the desire of others.  
Picking up Junhoe’s briefs from the floor he threw them at him. 

He caught them in the air. Jiwon looked him up and down leaning against the door frame. It was Time enough to see him get his balance and cover the cock he had been feasting on and still made his mouth water.

He turned around and headed to the kitchen counting his paces. 

At the third, his voice stopped him.

“Fuck me…”

Jiwon turned around.

“What Junhoe?”

He let the underwear drop on the floor and slid down on the chair. His legs flexed. He was displaying himself wantonly, like a man who wanted to be taken. The sparse hairs on his body were on end, his eyes slightly fevered.

“Fuck me… Please… I need more”

He blushed as each word spilled from his lips. Jiwon’s cock grew so fast that he almost went dizzy. He would never remember how he many steps he had taken from the door to the chair. 

He remembered being there, with his eyes locked in his. His mouth hungrily biting his plump lips. His arms pushing the strong muscles in his tight back.  
He slid in with sigh, as Junhoe trembled under him. There was still lube there, there was still cum, but the skin was sensitised, and he had gasped. But when Jiwon tried to reach for anything those thighs just wrapped around and pulled him in even deeper. 

Junhoe’s back arched like a cat’s and his eyes rolled back.

The memory of that frenzied afternoon made him hard even now, as both hobbled back from a night of drinking.  
Yes, Jiwon had been his teacher. He had taught him to lick the ridge of Jiwon’s cock. To crave doing it. To ask for it. To open his hole to his cock without shame of his desire. To ride him with muscles straining. To ask the same of his teacher.

As the moon rose in the dark sky and he carried Junhoe’s inebriated body down the winding steps, to the small terraced house that had been home for a week, he wondered. That chance encounter between two people from such different universes couldn’t possibly ever repeat itself.

This was a possibly once in a lifetime chance. And the knowledge of that was like a dull ache.  
He grabbed the smiling, loose body close to him and huddled him to a dark corner of the road. Jiwon smelled his skin, his hair deeply. There was sweat and tequila, mixed with the salt of the sea.

Junhoe opened his eyes and looked at him for a long moment. He then kissed him, opening himself up to him as he had been taught. Loose hipped and open shouldered. One leg snaking over Jiwon’s calf one, hand loosely in his hair.

His eyes were dark with desire.  
Jiwon knew the days they had together would become a blur, and a memory that would fade. The equivalent of walking into a church made of stained glass and filled with hypnotic clouds of incense: colourful, confusing, a never-ending treat to the senses.

But he would always remember this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After 346 years, I’m back :)  
> Please tell me how is it? :)


End file.
